1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to anticancer agents derived from marine bacterial cultures. More specifically, it relates to anticancer compounds extracted from a marine-derived actinomycete.
2. Background Information
There exists a clear need for new drugs and pharmaceuticals to treat cancer and infectious diseases. Marine microorganisms are a valuable potential source of pre-clinical drug candidates. For example, marine natural products contain a diversity of molecules that target the cytoskeleton and cytoskeletal proteins including microfilaments, microtubules, and intermediate filaments play a role in the treatment of cancer, as their regulation by small molecules arrests progression through the cell cycle leading to a reduction in tumor growth.
For instance, jasplakinolide, a naturally occurring cyclic peptide, induces assembly and stabilization of actin microfilaments. Some polyketides, including halicondrin B and spongistatin, target microtubule stabilization, while phorboxazole B employs cytokeratin as a foundation to recruit critical cycle markers. One area of interest includes evaluation of deep-sea actinomycetes with an interest in identifying metabolites that target other components of the cytoskeleton. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to isolate various compounds potentially having anticancer activity from a marine sediment. The present application provides such compounds.